


love at first sight

by timelessidyll



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, a confession?? kinda??, hyunjin enters a gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Hyunjin knows better than to believe in love at first sight. After all, his curse centers around that idea. But all it takes is Woojin with his homely presence to make him reevaluate.





	love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atumun15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/gifts).



> i started this almost 6 months ago and didn't touch it for the longest time but you know i pull through for ves. that being said,
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VESSIE!!!!

Hyunjin hated his mom for giving him this godforsaken power. It wasn’t just the fact that he was constantly looked down on because people mistrusted him; it also had to do with the fact that it got him stuck in situations like this. Currently, a satyr had decided that he was the most handsome demigod he’d ever seen and was trying to chase him down for a kiss. Something that Hyunjin decidedly did not want to give him, which was why he was running deeper and deeper into the North Woods to try and escape. He wasn’t entirely sure which direction he was headed in, but the knobbly ground was doing nothing to stop the satyr. Hyunjin gritted his teeth and pushed himself harder, disregarding the pain in his chest. Mr. D would kill him in he harmed a single hair on that satyr, he thought to himself glumly.

 

To his delight, however, he saw a shimmer peek through the trees, and he changed his path by using a large rock to jump to the side. The satyr stumbled from the sudden change in Hyunjin’s path and yelled something about waiting for him, but Hyunjin barely heard everything between how far away he was and the wind whistling in his ears. He broke out of the treeline and ran for the lake, praying that Chan was there right now before diving in. The cascade of bubbles obscured his vision, and for a moment Hyunjin panicked, wondering if some spirit would try to drown him in some twisted form of infatuated love. Then the pressure of the water stopped squeezing around him and Hyunjin could breathe normally. When he opened his eyes, Chan’s smiling face stared back at him from outside the bubble, hair floating on his head like seaweed. Hyunjin slumped, breathing deeply as he tried to prepare himself to return to Camp as stealthily as possible. From the bubbles that erupted from Chan’s mouth, he knew Chan was laughing at his current situation. He politely gave him the middle finger.

 

“You know, that’s no way to treat your savior,” Chan said once they break the surface, laughing gleefully. He didn’t get an immediate response, but Hyunjin was quick to retort once he’d caught his breath.

 

“I wouldn’t treat you like this if you actually pretended to be sorry about my situation,” he shot back, although there wasn’t any bitterness in his voice. Everyone and their mothers knew about Hyunjin’s curse – curse, because he hated the way his mom’s magic made it so easy for people to fall in love at the sight of him. “Can you come back with me to camp? I really don’t feel like trying to “mission impossible” my way back.”

 

Chan gave him an apologetic look and Hyunjin understood him before he even spoke. “You know I would Hyunjin, but the lake creatures have been causing a stir recently. Boats have capsized and people are getting scared. Mr. D told me I have until midnight to fix the problem.” Hyunjin sighed, defeat ringing through his quiet breaths.

 

“I get it. I’ll manage, thank you, Chan.” As he began to swim towards the shallow water and the shore, Hyunjin didn’t expect to hear Chan calling out after him.

 

“I might be able to get someone I know to help you,” he shouted when Hyunjin turned back to him in puzzlement. “Meet me outside my cabin tomorrow morning, I’ll take you to him.”

 

“You really think someone can help me?” he asked, perking up and holding his head higher. His tentative grin got wider when Chan confirmed it for him.

 

“At the very least, he can make it easier for you to deal with it. Give him a chance, alright?” Hyunjin yelled an affirmative statement, turning and swimming with more vigor than before. Tomorrow, he would have a semblance of a solution.

 

It wasn’t as much of a struggle for him to make it back to Camp as he made it out to be, but Hyunjin always felt more paranoid when he was alone. The shadows of the trees didn’t do anything to help, and although it was a small mercy that he didn’t have to deal with any more impromptu admirers, Hyunjin couldn’t relax even when he was back in the Aphrodite Cabin. Agitation thrummed under his skin; another downside of being a demigod meant he had to deal with the case of ADHD that came with it. It had been harder for him to handle it when he had still been in school, and the only respite he’d found was in dancing. Anytime he needed to clear his mind and focus, he would use the nearby dance studio he’d been going to since he was five. Now, there were other activities he could do to fool his body into exhausting itself like, archery and sword fighting, but dancing always tired him in the best way possible.

 

There wasn’t any sort of space in the cabin for him to use, what with the giant vanities and dressers considered a staple for beauty even though all the children of Aphrodite knew that beauty ran deeper than skin. Even in the common area, he couldn’t practice in peace because stray arrows and the occasional burst of power would interrupt him. As such, the amphitheater was the only place he’d found for his use, when it wasn’t being used for a class. And when they weren’t holding plays. And when they weren’t holding tournaments. Altogether which meant that he rarely had the ability to dance while at Camp. Of course, Hyunjin wasn’t easily discouraged when it came to the one thing he loved most, so he hesitantly left his cabin to try and find Felix and Minho to join him.

 

He did end up finding both of them, but Minho was in the middle of an archery lesson and Felix was, predictably, happily chatting away with Changbin, one of Nyx’s. He didn’t want to interrupt whatever was going on between Felix and Changbin, and he certainly wasn’t about to interrupt Minho. This left him with two options: go to the amphitheater himself or resign himself to sword fighting until it was time for dinner. He dragged his feet to the armory to get his sword.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Chan yelled from outside, banging a fist on the side of the cabin to make sure that Hyunjin actually listened to him. He scowled from where he stood by his simple mirror and finished fixing his fringe. Chan obviously had given up on waiting for him outside of his own cabin.

 

“I’m coming, just let me put my shoes on!” He shoved his feet into his battered shoes - he really needed to find time to get out of Camp and buy a new pair - and scrambled to open the door before Chan tried something more drastic. Chan tapped his foot impatiently.

 

“Woojin won’t be upset if you’re late, but I will be if you keep him waiting.” Hyunjin scrunched his nose disdainfully and pokes Chan in the back.

 

“Who’s Woojin, and why do you sound like you know him so well?”

 

“I know everyone in Camp, Hyunjinnie,” Chan snorted, leading him toward the newer cabins. “But Woojin’s a friend who I share some quiet time with. He’s good at helping people however he can.” Hyunjin noticed the air around them getting mistier, and they stop in front of Cabin 20. He’s not well-versed in which Cabin belongs to which god or goddess, but the misty exterior was a pretty good sign that this was the Hecate cabin.

 

Hyunjin gaped in awe at the interior when Chan led him inside. He’d expected arcane symbols and dusty furniture, but the cabin was surprisingly high tech. He saw buttons on things he never would’ve expected to have them and more rooms than what the outside looked like it could fit. Chan caught a glimpse of his expression and smirked.

 

“Surprised, huh? Woojin is usually in the second room on the right, practicing some sort of casting thingy. I don’t know how it works, but he’s getting good at it.” Chan opened the door gingerly and poked his head through. “Woojin? Yeah, I’m here. I brought Hyunjin.” He opened the door wider so that they could enter, and people could have mistaken Hyunjin for a statue from how still he was. His only grace was that he wasn’t slack-jawed too. Woojin was handsome in a very kindly way, with soft eyes and smile and what looked like the huggability of a teddy bear. Hyunjin had to restrain himself from physically reaching for a hug, but Woojin gave them a smile and stood up to greet them with a hug anyway.

 

“Hello, you must be Hyunjin. Chan told me you were getting sick of being chased all the time.” Hyunjin couldn’t find the breath he needed to say anything, so he just nodded, overwhelmed by Woojin’s closeness. He was worried about what he might say once his mouth started working again.

 

“Yeah, it’s one of those power things,” Hyunjin finally managed to say, quite eloquently for his state of mind. He was still stuck on Woojin’s warm brown eyes and sweet smile. “People think they’re in love with me the moment they see me.”

 

“You can take care of it from here, right Woojin? Mr. D has another thing he wants me to take care of, but he was really cryptic about it and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Woojin waved him off with another ethereal smile, and Hyunjin hates the idea of love at first sight but he can’t help but be fascinated to find out what Woojin’s calm exterior is hiding. Hyunjin is no stranger to beauty of any kind, but Woojin seems otherworldly. A steady anchor in the tumultuous ocean.

 

“This’ll be easy.” He turned his attention back to Hyunjin. “I can either put a cloaking mechanism on you to mask your ability or make everyone else resistant to it.”

 

Hyunjin winced. “Won’t the second one be harder for you to accomplish? It sounds like a lot of work.”

 

“It would be,” Woojin agreed amiably, sitting down cross-legged on the ground and patting it to invite Hyunjin to sit down too. “But it’s an option.”

 

“Let’s do the first one.” Hyunjin knew this was a pretty big favor to ask from someone he only knew through Chan, so he didn’t want to ask too much. Woojin smile grew even wider, and Hyunjin stopped focusing for only a few seconds to stare at him. When Woojin spoke again, he was left disoriented and confused.

 

“You’re all ready to go!” he said brightly, clearly pleased with himself, and Hyunjin blinked to try and pull himself together.

 

All that comes out of his mouth is a choked, “What?”

 

“I put the cloaking mechanism on you, you’re all set to go out and not get chased by people.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Yup, you’re all ready.” Woojin had clearly misinterpreted that statement.

 

“I meant, you’re already done?”

 

“It’s a simple snap of the wrist,” Woojin laughed brightly, and Hyunjin had to tear his mind away from hyper-focusing on that. He felt a little disappointed that he would be leaving Woojin’s company so soon. “Do you need some water? Altering people’s auras is a little uncertain on good days, so I’m not sure if there are going to be side effects.”

 

“No, I’m okay,” Hyunjin said faintly, “just a little confused. How come I’ve never seen you around Camp?” There his mouth goes, speeding ahead of his brain.

 

“I’m usually in the infirmary, helping out with restocking and cleaning the place. I’m not much of a fighter.”

 

“I’ll be sure to ask for you the next time Minho tries to shoot me,” Hyunjin mumbled. “Oh, and uh, you’re really cute and sweet and thank you a lot for helping, okay bye.” And Hyunjin bolted out of the room like he’d caught on fire. He didn’t stop running until he was halfway across Camp and a leaf blew right into his face. He was about to throw it away when he noticed some writing on it.

 

“You’re pretty cute yourself,” he said out loud, struggling to keep the blush off his cheeks. Two could play at that game.


End file.
